The Key Of Sierra
by saxony
Summary: Devon Tarrogyn is on a mission to get the bearings of a vast treasure, one problem being is that only Jack Sparrow has them. chapter 10. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own potc or any characters in it. Damn.  
  
Sorry Moulin Rouge Pirate it's not a sequel, I couldn't think of a story line! I hope you like this any way it was one of my original plans for Change In The Wind however as you will find out it wouldn't have worked in the other story.  
  
Captain Tarrogyn stared at his daughter with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Its fool poof." he commented, lifting is tankard to his thin cracked lips. Devon met his gaze and snorted.  
  
"For you maybe father, your not the one doing it." she lifted her own tankard and took a mouthful of ale, "I don't see anything in it for me," she eyed him waiting for his answer.   
  
"You get me that ship and those bearings and I'll give you the Echo and a share of the treasure," he said at last leaning back into his chair. Devon chewed on the thought, she loathed him deeply, his cruel savage life that he had burdened on her since she was a child, it was that same thing that kept her from running from him. His merciless attitude had earned him a respect among pirates, he was feared and as long as she was on his ship she was safe. However her increasing longing for independence itched her feet, she wanted her own ship and this it would seem was the perfect opportunity. Her fathers smug grin irritated her.  
  
"And how I'm I supposed to get on it for a start?" she questioned him pulling a strand of her dark hair from her eyes, Tarrogyn laughed and leant close towards her.  
  
"That's why were in Tortuga, that's how you start." he stood and grabbed a handful of her shirt. "I don't care how you get on it, kill him, pleasure him, maroon him, I don't care just get those bearings and have that ship under your command!" he gave her a heavy shove, "I'll give this just now as pre payment," from his pocket he produced a thick gold chain and dangling on the end a gold disc embedded with a deep blue stone. Devon regarded the amulet with interest taking it from her fathers hand.  
  
"What share of the treasure?" she glanced up at her father.  
  
"Ten percent." Devon snorted slipping the amulet over her head and the pirate captain grunted.  
  
"Twenty then," he watched her with keen eyes waiting for her agreement, she shook her head.  
  
"I want fifty percent I'm doing half the work so I should expect half the payment." Tarrogyn growled low in his throat.  
  
"Thirty and that's my best." he stood, the chair scraping along the rough floor as he did so. Devon sighed nodding finally as she brought her tankard to her lips.  
  
"And the Echo, in one piece might I add," she called after her father as he left.   
  
XXXX  
  
Devon entered the rough tavern her eyes immediate searching thought the drunk pirates and tarted up whores. She wading through the fights and leers of the louts and bought a tankard of ale.  
  
"I'm looking for a Captain Sparrow," she nodded her thanks to the bar tender as he pointed a direction. Devon caught sight of the pirate in the corner his hat over his eyes and his feet planted lazily up on the rutted table. She made her way over and sat in the table next to him letting her eyes search the tavern. She said nothing and it was a long time before the captain finally spoke without removing his hat from his face.  
  
"Waiting for someone luv?" Devon silently thanked no one in particular that he finally acknowledged her.   
  
"Yes, my crew," she hoped this would arouse his interest enough for him to inquire more. He stayed silent for a moment and Devon was beginning to think he had nodded off.  
  
"You've been waiting a while, sure they're coming?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she drank some of her ale and glanced over at him, he hadn't moved a muscle. "They were meant to meet me here once they had escaped from the redcoats in Port Alray. The captain finally lifted his hat and sat up a dry chuckle escaping from his lips.  
  
"And what makes you so sure that they will escape and indeed if they do if they will come back to get you?" he narrowed his impossibly dark eyes at her and lifted the corner of his mouth into a half cocked smirk. Devon studied him for a moment, she hadn't expected the pirate to be so smooth skinned.  
  
"Because they are loyal to they're captain." Sparrow lent back putting his feet back up onto the table a frown furrowing his brow.  
  
"Captain? You?" he snickered softly and went to replace his hat over his face.  
  
"Aye and what make you think rotten of that, is it because I'm not graced with certain extensions of my body like yourself?" Devon was angered at his mocking of her, she may be a woman but she worked as hard as any man.  
  
"Graced I am," the pirate replied grinning as he set his hat on his head rather than his face, "and I'm all willing to share it with you luv,"   
  
"I'd rather die," Devon shot back and cursed herself, if she was going to get on his ship she would have to at least try and get on a good side of him, if indeed he had one. Sparrow frowned surprised at his knock back, his hand found a bottle of rum and he drank from it regarding the girl with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Captain you say luv, of which ship might I ask." Devon relaxed glad she hadn't offended him too much.  
  
"The Red Wing,"   
  
"Never heard of that. You cant be much of a pirate," he swilled the remaining rum around the bottle and watched her reaction, he smiled when a scowl crossed her brow.  
  
"I don't usually sail these waters," Devon glanced at his grinning face, the gold in his teeth catching the candle light and winking. The pirate leaned forward.  
  
"Don't see your crew here yet luv, my guess is that you wont be sailing any waters as of now,"  
  
Devon sighed and searched the tavern's occupants.  
  
"I fear you might be right." she admitted looking miserably down at her tankard. The captain watched her for a moment his eyes falling on to the amulet that hung from her neck.  
  
"What's your name luv?" he asked removing his legs from the table and leaning forward regarding the amulet with more interest. Devon glanced over at him suspiciously.  
  
"Devon," the pirate leaned back cocking his head to the side,  
  
"Just Devon or do you have a second name" he lifted his bottle to his lips and drank without taking his eyes off her. Devon shifted uneasily fearing the captain would recognise her real name.  
  
"Javis," she lowered her eyes back to the ale and Sparrow nodded seeming satisfied with her answer.   
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he extended his hand shaking Devon's in his crushing grip.  
  
"What brings you here Captain," she asked mildly settling herself back against the wall. She felt slightly more at ease with him, he didn't seem as though he was too interesting in her fictional escape from the redcoats, she thanked him for that, she had no explanation as to how she would have escaped by herself without a ship. The captain frowned.  
  
"Just taking a rest, getting my ship filled, satisfying my man instincts." his eyes wandered over a flownsy whore as she sidled past him batting her heavy eyelashes. Devon wrinkled her nose disgusted.  
  
"Well you certainly have plenty to choose from," she commented looking round the inn at the numoures amount of the women as they offered their body's for a shilling or two. The captain laughed finishing the last of his rum. She turned now to him her eyes seeping over the pirate.  
  
"Where are you heading to now?" she asked as casually as she could finishing her last drop of ale and studying the empty tankard., Sparrow shrugged.  
  
"My guess is as good as your luv," he slurred setting down his empty bottle and looking over her, "Probably east towards Port Royal, I have friends there that I wish to congratulate on a new extension of their family," Devon jumped at the chance he had just set forward to her.  
  
"You'll be passing Alray then," she said acting excited. Sparrow nodded raising an eyebrow questionly, "You could drop me there so I can get my ship back." she waited her breath baited. Sparrow thought for a full minute his eyes wandering back down to the amulet.  
  
"Aye, I guess I could providing that the payment is fair." he caught her eyes and smiled suggestively. Devon nodded and her hand reached for the amulet around her neck.  
  
"This." she lifted it so he could have a better look. Sparrow's eyebrows shot up and under the hat he wore.  
  
"You're going to give me that?" Devon looked at the amulet confused.  
  
"Aye, there's nothing wrong with it, it's not fake or anything." she glanced back at the captain who now grinned at her.  
  
"Very well luv, we have and accord." he stretched out his hand to seal the proposition.  
  
XXXX  
  
Devon was given her own cabin, it was tiny and filled with what looked like trunks and boxes of thieved clothing that were not worth any value but were too good to throw to the sea. The cabin bed when she finally cleared it was musty and dust lay thick over the moth eaten blankets. She spent the first day or two keeping herself to herself in it, her mind ticking constantly to come up with some sort of plan. In her observations she had noticed one thing about the crew and that was respect and loyalty to the captain. They liked him and Devon knew there was no way she could organise a mutiny of maroon him whilst the crew were aboard. She couldn't kill them all as much as she would have liked to and less chance further of being able to use them in an effort to get the bearings or where abouts of the map. Eventually she came to the conclusion that she would have to get what she wanted directly from the captain by any possible means. If she killed him it would need to be close to land so she could make a quick escape by means of swimming. It was the only way. She knew the captain wouldn't give her the map and bearings without a fight and one she would probably lose, she would have to kill him and then find the map in his cabin, surly the only place he would hide it. Sighing heavily Devon made her way onto the deck and searched in the gathering darkness for land, only the tiniest shadow of some showed against the horizon. It would not be tonight at least she would carry out her business.  
  
"Finally ventured up here then luv?" she whipped round to catch Sparrow grinning down at her from the helm one hand resting on the wheel and the other flailing gently in the air. She made her way up the steps to stand beside him.  
  
"A fine night Captain," she commented at the vivid colours of sunset as the day slipped gently into night. He nodded turning to follow her gaze. Devon needed some excuse to get into his cabin for a good root about and if sucking up his foul ass was the only way so be it she stepped closer her shoulder brushing against his.  
  
"I often wonder what it is that drives a Captain such as yourself?" she continued letting her eyes wander over the polished wheel. Jack swayed on his feet as he turned to study her suspiciously, eyes narrowed as he spoke.  
  
"Being a Captain yourself I thought you would know." Devon cursed herself silently for putting herself in that position. She faced him smiling lightly.  
  
"Perhaps I'm just looking for an excuse to speak to you." Jack watched her for a minute and turned back to the wheel pulling a knarled rope over one of the protruding grips to hold it on course.  
  
"How did you get a hold of that trinket you wear so modestly round your neck ?" The question caught Devon off guard , her mouth opening to answer but no explanation found its way out.  
  
"Come on luv, you wanted an excuse to speak, lets have your answer." he made his way to the steps turning to motion her to follow.  
  
"I stole it," she finally managed following the pirate into his cabin.  
  
"Stole it?" he repeated sceptically swinging himself into one of the chairs surrounding the huge round table. A frown found its way onto his tanned forehead.  
  
"Aye, I stole it, I'm a pirate Captain Sparrow it's what I do." she sat down opposite him meeting his stare and holding it praying that he couldn't see through her lies.  
  
"Who from?" he pulled off his hat and flung it over to rest on the large bed. Devon felt irritation gather in her voice as she answered, he was beginning to try her patience.  
  
"I don't remember, it was a merchant ship sailing in British waters." Jack nodded slowly his face taking on a more thoughtful look.  
  
"I see," he it more to him self than her, Devon's annoyance got the better of her and she stood abruptly.  
  
"If you'll excuse me Captain I find my own company better than being ridiculed by you," she stomped to the door slamming it behind her. She didn't care wither she was going to have to swim across the entire sea, she would murder that bastered tonight before he could ask her one more single question. The cast a look to the land, if she took the row boat, it would only take a good few hours to get there a small smile crept over her face.  
  
XXXX  
  
The Black Pearl was finally quiet, Devon had heard the crew long into the night singing and thumping about above her in the galley. Fuelled by drink and with their bellies full they had danced and shouted and generally annoyed the hell out of Devon with their persistent pirate songs. Gritting her teeth she crept up the rickety steps and onto the silent deck. The dagger she held glinted in the moon light making her smile with the thought of the Captains blood that would soon christen it. She crept silently into his cabin and waited until her eyes adjusted to the dark. She could make out his sleeping form on the bed, an empty bottle of rum clutched in one hand. She tiptoed over and waited a moment as he grumbled rolling over onto his back. Devon watching him for a long moment wondering how the crew could be led so blindly by him. True he appeared to be fair to them yet something about this captain intrigued Devon. Pushing any thoughts from her mind she rested the blade at his throat feeling suddenly and shockingly like the traitor she was. She hesitated lifting the blade and cursing her conscious, she pressed it again as his neck her mind working on how she was going to have to row all the way to land in the pitch black with the map. The map, she closer her eyes briefly and glanced around the room. Where the hell was it, what if it wasn't in here at all. Sighing softly she removed the blade from his neck and stared down at him feeling ashamed. She stepped back and took the bottle from his hand and set it down on the floor next to the bed then reached to the crumpled blanket at his feet . She stopped and stifled a laugh, she'd come in here to murder him and instead was about to wrap him up like a small child who had kicked off the covers. Tucking the dagger into her breeches she left quickly and silently as she had come.  
  
Xxxx  
  
Chapter 1! Hope you all liked it, Not much going on just yet, please sent me a review if you've got any comments. Thanks xx 


	2. Caught Out

I do not own potc  
  
Untouchable your back girl! So glad you found this story,   
  
XXXX  
  
Devon sulked in her cabin the following day. She fought desperately hard to control her emotions, one minute anger coursed through her like hot lead the next misery swallowed her. She was a complete failure. With land disappearing behind them they were heading into open sea's, there was going to be no chance of getting off the ship until Port Alray. She was ashamed of herself for not being able to go through with it, ashamed of herself that she had tried to do it in the first place. She handled the dagger between her fingers, she had never had a problem killing before but that had always been under different circumcises where she had been defending her life. To take another's life while he slept was downright ignorant not to mention unfair. She heaved out a sigh rubbing her hands over her eyes. She was completely trapped. If she didn't get the map her father would surly slaughter her and if she didn't get the Pearl there was no way her father would give up the Echo even if she did return with the map. She mused over just calling it a day and getting off at Port Alray, she was a good pirate but good enough to steal a ship and find a crew of her own? She didn't think so. Setting her jaw firmly she stood, she was going to have to get the map or at least the bearings, if she could do that without Jack knowing she would get off at Port Alray and call it a day. She could barging her share of the treasure with her father if he found her a ship of her own.  
  
Jack wasn't at the wheel so Devon crossed to his cabin door and hearing voices within she stopped and pressed her ear against the door.  
  
"Alright Captain," she recognised Mr Gibbs voice.  
  
"See that that Tarrogyn girl isn't snooping about the hold as well, I'd like to keep my treasure to myself." Devon froze. He'd called her Tarrogyn. Quickly dodging the door as it opened she hid in the shadows behind it until Mr Gibbs had slipped away down the steps into the ship. She let out a ragged breath. How the hell had he found out who she was. Her mind raced she had no explanation other than the truth. If he knew she was Captain Tarrogyn's daughter then he knew exactly what she wanted aboard his ship. In complete despair she stood ready to face him, if it came to it she would grovel for her life but until then she had to keep her and her father's reputation intact. She knocked softly on the door and entered before he had a chance to say otherwise.  
  
"It's yourself," he chirped from the table, an aged map spread out in front of him and the remains of his dinner to the side of that. "Storm brewing luv, have to keep an eye on where we are," he continued catching her staring at the map. Devon was confused at his casualness towards her, he wasn't acting any different to her at all and it made her wonder how long he had known her true name for. Jack stared at her waiting for some sort of answer to why she had come over in the first place.  
  
"Are you lost luv," he said eventually frowning at her blank expression, Devon caught herself.  
  
"Sorry, no I was just…" she knew there was no way she could just blurt it out, "looking for some company," her eyes caught his and he lent back in the chair the frown not leaving his forehead.  
  
"Oh well in that case," he lent behind him and pulled out of a drawer two bottles of rum, throwing her one over he had already opened his. Devon followed suit and opened her own sliding into the chair next to him.  
  
"Storm you say? Big one?" she tried in vain to sound normal but she knew instantly she had failed at that too. Jack tutted impatiently rolling his eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's have it, you didn't come in here to enjoy my bloody company luv," he nodded over at her, "What's bothering you," Devon let out a vigorous sigh at met his eyes level.  
  
"I know your not a fool Jack Sparrow and-"  
  
"Capatin."  
  
"And neither am I. So we can stop pretending you don't know who I am." she chewed on her lip as she watched his reaction. He lifted his feet and plonked them on the table a small grin curling one corner of his mouth.  
  
"I wasn't pretending luv, I knew who you were, you're the one pretending to be of another name." he grinned at her fully now making her feel small and ashamed. She lowered her eyes picking at the label on the rum bottle.  
  
"What's to be done with me then?" Jack rocked back on his chair swigging on the rum bottle,  
  
"Depends on how deep all this goes," he answered motioning with his hand to address what 'all this' was. Devon didn't understand she lifted her eyebrows and met his eyes. Jack lent forward narrowing his eyes on her.  
  
"You have no idea what that is hanging from your neck do you?" it wasn't really a question for Devon to answer still she shook her head and Jack laughed.  
  
"Didn't think so luv, otherwise you wouldn't be displaying it so blatantly." Devon looked down at the amulet that hung so innocently between her breasts wondering what it had got to do with anything. Jack tipped his head back regarding her with interest.  
  
"Let me guess, your father gave you that, right before he told you to board the Pearl with me, correct me if I'm wrong luv," he sat back smugly with burning eyes waiting for a reply. Devon could only open her mouth in disbelief that the pirate knew so much.   
  
"What's it got to do with anything?" she asked coolly fingering the amulet absentmindedly. Jack lifted one of his fingers smiling devishly at her.  
  
"Everything." he stood now and came towards her taking the gold disc from her fingers and peering at it closely. "this here is not just a pretty trinket luv, it's a key and your father knew that when he put it round you traitorous neck." Jack caught her eye as he straightened back up, "He also knows that I know what it is and that's why he gave you it." Devon was completely confused, she stood and shook her head.  
  
"Nonsense, if my father knew of its importance he wouldn't of given it to me." she watched Jack waiting for him to enlighten her further, the pirate reached forward and toughed her cheek.  
  
"Luv he tricked you." Devon laughed out loud and shook her head again,  
  
"You don't know what your talking about." she said turning her back on him ready to leave convinced he didn't have any idea why she was on his ship. Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"So why didn't you kill me last night when you had the chance luv?" his eyes bore into hers like hot coals, she pulled away fear trickling into her body. "no point in lying to me darling cos I'm no fool like you said earlier." Devon swallowed tried to get some moisture back into her throat.  
  
"I needed the map, the bearings for the Sierra treasure." The captain stepped back and smiled smugly.  
  
"What map?" his voice was thick with self satisfaction, "I don't have a map or the bearings, but father knew that aswell." he watched Devon lower her eyes defeated at last.  
  
"I don't understand," she mumbled weakly. Jack took in a breath and breathed it out slowly the small grin never leaving his lips.  
  
"Your father sent you on this ship wearing the key of Sierra round your neck knowing fine well I don't have the map on the ship, he does know however that I know where the map is." he turned to Devon and smiled, "Following me luv?" Devon shrugged,  
  
"He expects me to kill you so I can have the key, then having the key I then have reason to go and get the map, Tarrogynn then attacks me gets the key and the map and has the treasure to himself." Devon stared at him dumfounded.  
  
"No that's stupid, why would he do that? Why doesn't he just fetch the map himself?" Jack laughed and came towards her his dark eyes smouldering with modesty.  
  
"Because I'm the only person who knows where the map is, savvy?" he came closer still to her causing her to take a step back.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because I put it there," he closed the gap between them again. "Look, the only way he can get the treasure is with the key and the bearings. The only way he can get the bearings is if I have the key, and as long as I have the key your father is getting nothing." he curled his hand round the chain of the amulet and snapped it clean off her neck. "And as long as he thinks your dead and I've got this, he thinks I'm going for the map, I would expect that he's following us right now in fact." he turned away his mood lightening instantly as he turned the amulet in his fingers examining it. "Quite pretty though isn't it?" he said not looking up at her. Devon didn't know if he was being serious or just mocking her, she played safe and nodded still standing awkwardly by the door. The captain looked over her examining her the same way he had the trinket, it unnerved her feeling his eyes rake over her so intimately. She stared at her feet.  
  
"What's to be done with me then?"  
  
"Well since I cant trust you not to be sneaking in here at night ready to spill my blood I would imagine I'd be happier if I locked you down in the brig." his mood darkened suddenly and he came towards her grabbing her throat and pushing her roughly against the wall. "I would feel a lot better putting my blade in your gut, be thankful I'm not as cold blooded as you might have been led to think." he glared at her and she trembled as his fingers tightened round her neck. She lifted her knee hard against his groin and instantly felt his fingers drop from her neck. Grabbing his sword from its sheath she pulled away holding the tip of the blade to his throat as he doubled over clutching at his aching man parts.  
  
"I'm giving you three seconds to give me that back luv," he grunted reaching out one hand but remaining doubled over. Devon stared down at him feeling the smallest amount of satisfaction at his obvious pain.  
  
"One, two,"  
  
"I should have just killed you when I had the chance," she snapped following his neck with the blade as he stood wincing.   
  
"Three," he held out his hand a look of boredom crossing his face, "Come on, give me it," Devon was slightly taken aback,  
  
"I'll kill you right now if you move," she lifted the blade to his cheek and he rolled his eyes unfazed by her threatening.  
  
"I don't have time for this," he muttered, Devon only blinked and he had shot away from the tip and had grabbed her wrist squeezing until she cried out in pain and dropped the sword. It fell with a clatter at her feet and she kicked it away fearing Jack would pick it up and use it on her. Jack glanced over at the sword grimacing.  
  
"If you've put one scratch on that luv." he turned back to her as she snatched her hand free.  
  
"You'll what?" Devon knew she was in no place to be challenging the pirate but her pride made her refuse to go lightly. She watched Jack amble over to the sword and pick it up, he cast a quick glance over it before driving it back into its sheath. He sat back down into his chair and took a few mouthfuls of his rum observing her for a long while.  
  
"Is there any way I can trust you?" he asked his eyes narrowing as he stood again, his empty hand pawed at the air. Devon didn't answer she levelled his eyes and smirked. Jack tipped his head back and looked at the ceiling sighing with irritation.  
  
"Look darling, I could just as easily kill you right now but I wont cause that's what Tarrogynn wants, savvy? So we can get along or a least pretend to get along until this whole mess is finished with or you can rot in the brig of my ship." he cocked his head to the side waiting for an answer, "Can I trust you luv?"  
  
"As far as you can throw me."   
  
XXXX  
  
I really didn't like writing that chapter, it didn't feel right, did it sound ok to you guys? I don't think it does anyway let me know. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !! 


	3. In the Brig

As much as I want to I still don't own potc. Thank you for you reviews guys, much appriecated.

Untouchable- yes but is it a trick? i've got a few more twists in this story for you to sweat over.

Funkified beans- I'm really enjoying your story too, i'm glad your liking this!

XXXX  
  
Devon wallowed in her own self pity locked in a cell in the pit of the ship. The storm had finally broke, she could tell because the brig had slowly filled up to her ankles in slimy cold sea water. It sloshed back and forth as the ship rocked with the wind of the storm. She knew fine well it was her own fault that she was down here and she hated to admit it but she probably deserved it too. Her butt and feet were completely numb as she sat in the freezing water, but it was the sheer boredom that aggravated her the most, there was absolutely nothing to do, in in the flickering light of the single candle there wasn't much to look at either. If hypothermia didn't kill her she was quite sure the boredom would. She tried in vain to try and sleep but the water in the brig had picked up a stray empty bottle and was swaying it back and forward against the hull, the banging was driving her near insane. She was shivering violently now, the water soaking her breeches and splashed her shirt and face yet she refused to call out and beg for her release, not that anybody would have heard her, she could hear the wind screaming out side and the rain lashing against the ship as it battled to stay upright. Wrapping her arms around her legs she pressed her forehead onto her knees in an attempt to keep the little heat she still had left in her body. Perhaps it had been minutes or hours Devon couldn't tell but with light beginning to peek through the cracks in the hull she guessed it was morning. The storm however still raged outside, angrily slapping waves against the hull spilling more water into the brig, If Devon hadn't been so bloody cold and tired she would have probably been worried at the increasing depth of water, her eyes were stinging with salt and finally she felt sleep overpower her.  
  
Groggy and frozen to the core Devon slipped in and out of a unsettled sleep, the storm hadn't eased and as the cracks in the hull darkened Devon accepted that she was probably going to have another night in the cell, she wondered if she would even still be living by the morning. She stood stiffly to try and encourage some circulation in her limbs, she couldn't feel them let alone walk on them and landed on her hands and knees after attempting one step. The ship rocked violently to one side and Devon slipped and rolled with it in the water, her face completely submerged for a moment. Coughing and spluttering she heaved herself back into the corner and resumed her original position. She accepted now that no one was coming down to feed her or even check on her, every inch of her was wet and finally Devon cried at her misery.  
  
"Lass!" she heard a voice calling her and it took every inch of her strength to lift her head. Mr Gibbs looked through the bars horrified.  
  
"I think there is a leak," she croaked feeling as if every cell in her body had been drained of life.  
  
"You hold on there lass and I'll get the captain," off he scurried sloshing through the water to the steps. Devon was struggling to keep her eyes open as Jack finally appeared at the cell door, he was breathing hard and was as wet as she was. He lent against the bars and wiped the drips from his eyes.  
  
"You still with us luv?" he panted lifting the keys from the hook on the opposite wall. Devon nodded and made an attempt to stand, it didn't amount to much, her limbs were too cold and stiff to actually do anything really. Jack pulled the cell door open and came in hauling her to her feet, he turned to Mr Gibbs.  
  
"See that some one is down here, I want to know where the hell this water is coming from." Mr Gibbs hurried off as Jack scooped Devon up and staggered towards the steps. Dimly aware of what was going on she let her head flop against Jack's chest finally feeling as thought there was a possibility she might feel warmth again.  
  
XXXX  
  
Devon's eye's flickered open, she was warm. The feeling overjoyed her and she glanced about. She was in Jack's cabin in his bed heaped with blankets. It was still dark out side and she could still hear the rain pattering against the window.  
  
"Feel better lass?" Mr Gibbs reached out of the shadows and put a hand on her burning forehead. "Didn't realise the brig was in such a state." he stood and offered her a jug of water. She smiled and accepted feeling her belly grumble. Jack burst in the door slamming it behind him, his face was dark with anger and his clothes drenched, pools of water gathered at his feet as he stood hand on hips glaring at the door.  
  
"Finally," he muttered wiping his face and turning to Mr Gibbs. "That has to be the worst its ever been, would you not say mate," Mr Gibbs nodded and stepped towards him with a blanket.  
  
"Aye sir, it's been a while since I've seen the water's this angry, something isn't pleasing her Capt'n" he threw Jack the blanket, "Settling is it?" Jack dried his face with the blanket and nodded.  
  
"Aye wind's down at least." he turned to Devon as she propped herself up. "How you faring luv?" Nodding she offered him a smile.  
  
"Still alive I guess," she pulled the blankets tighter round her naked body shivering at the cold draft that blew over her as Mr Gibbs left.  
  
"Big storm," Jack went on taking his shirt off, "All anchors down and we were still getting blown off course, I had to just sail it, try and keep us going the right way." he sniffed and thought for a moment, "With any luck it's sunk Tarrogyn's ship or at least blown him way off our ass,"   
  
"My father will ride the storm same as you," Devon admitted, "The Echo is heavy in the water she'll be easier to guide in strong winds," Jack grunted pulling a bottle of rum from a trunk by the window. He planted himself at the foot of the bed and drank hungrily. She studied his profile, he looked tired.  
  
"Nothin' we can do for now," he said at last setting the bottle down and rubbing his face, "The crew are dead on their feet, we'll need to wait till morning before moving," Devon shifted uneasily at intruding in the captains bed, he needed rest she could see now his eye's drooping.  
  
"I'll get on to my own cabin," she said pulling the blanket round her and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Jack shook his head.  
  
"Stay at peace luv, I need your strength back for morning, lost three men and two already below deck with fever. I need you working on deck for me tomorrow." he glanced over her seeking her approval. Devon chewed on her lower lip and nodded at last, she didn't like the thought of working for him, it made her part of his crew and part of a team. Even if the intentions of killing the captain had been washed clean away while she's contemplated her life in the brig, the thought of getting her hands on the Pearl hadn't. Jack was looking over at her and she couldn't meet his eyes after thinking such a thought. Devon picked the dirt from her finger nails absentmindedly.  
  
"How do you know so much of my father and the key?" she ventured stealing one quick glance at him, he was rubbing his eyes and squeezing water from his dreadlocks.  
  
"All ways known him, he's like a rash, gets everywhere. It was a well spread story when he got himself a hold of that trinket. That's when I made my decision to go and get the map." he smiled at the thought fingers curling in there subconscious manor.  
  
"You took the map just to spite him?"  
  
"Aye that's about right luv," he flashed her one of his more dazzling smiles, "The sierra treasure is little more than a myth some say, but if it falls true then it's a vast treasure, more than any pirate could ask for," Devon raised her eyebrows, and absorbed the long silence. Feeling a draft on her shoulders she reached down and picket up another blanket from the floor Jack watching her all the while.  
  
"Do you have any idea what that is on your back?" he asked reaching out and brushing his fingers across her shoulder blades, Devon jerked back feeling herself shiver at his touch. She thought little of the tattoo that had invaded her back for her whole life, it was nothing but gracefully scripted words over three long lines that stretched across her back and shoulders.  
  
"It was from my mother, a gift," she said pulling the blanket across her shoulders feeling as though Jack's eyes burned her skin as he looked intently at it. "I don't remember much of what she said, I was very young, A gift in her Spanish tongue, I cant read it."   
  
"You remember your mother?" Devon snapped her head up to look at the captain his dark eyes boring into her like coals from a burning fire.  
  
"A little, what's my mother got to do with anything?" Jack looked away and stared down at his hands,  
  
"The gift you speak of, do you know what it is?" Devon scowled.  
  
"That is the gift, words of love," Jack eyes her sceptically.   
  
"You've never had someone translate them?"  
  
"No, I don't need to, my father told me that they meant only love and praise to be carried with me, my mother knew she was dying she wanted her love for me imprinted so it would never leave me," a feeling of uneasiness settled around Devon shoulders at Jack's interest at the tattoo.  
  
"Turn round," he ordered, she looked up at him hastily, "I'll tell you what it says," Devon narrowed her eyes on him suspiciously, something about his voice bothered her,  
  
"Come on luv I wont bite," he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her round lifting the blanket off her shoulders.  
  
"You can read Spanish?" she asked feeling his fingers brush lightly across her back.  
  
"Aye, fluent," his voice trailed off as he read the script in her back pulling back abruptly.  
  
"What? What does it say?" Devon asked quickly twisting round to try and see the script herself, Jack breathed out looking almost annoyed.   
  
"Jack what does it say?" she persisted tugging on his hand trying to get his attention, he turned and looked down at her as if remembering she was there.  
  
"Aye like your father said," he muttered standing up and turning away, "All about love,"  
  
Devon stared at him confused, not understanding the sudden change of his mood,  
  
"Tell me what it says." she said he voice hardening as she watched him pull off his boots, he flung them to the side and met her gaze opening his mouth to say something and thinking better of it, he looked away refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
"It just says that's she loves you, nonsense like that." he waved a hand in the air signalling his dismissal for the conversation, "Get some rest." his voice hard and tired. Devon sank back into the bed feeling completely bewildered by the whole episode. It was true that Jack's mood swung to and froe like a pendulum but something wasn't right. She watching him for a moment sitting at the table bent over a map his face set grimly, too tired to think anymore she let her eyelids drift closed.

XXXX

I wonder if the tattoo has anything to do with anything, Hope you folks like it please let me know, for every reveiw i get i'll give you one word of what it says on her back! luv you all xxx


	4. Jack's Meeting

I don't own potc bla bla bla,  
  
Hey you guys thanks for the reviews, I've actually finished up to chapter 7 so I know whats going on (sticks out tongue)! A huge thanks to Mikouri and funkified Beans for your reviews and a special thanks to Untouchable 1400 cause she's been been with me since my first story and has only missed a reveiw on one chapter! Go you!

XXXX  
  
Jack stared over the deck of his ship feeling as though he wasn't really there, his mind wandered like a leaf in the wind, never stopping for long to ponder a single thought. In the distance he could see Port Royal beginning to peek against the pastel blue sky, it made him sigh, he had business with Will and Elizabeth true enough but his real business lay with Tattogyn. Jack turned to catch sight of Devon, she sat alone at the stern squinting out to sea chewing thoughtfully on an apple. Naïve she was yet she worked hard and fought as hard as any man. He features were quite fine, dark hair pulled back into a tight pony tail high at the back of her head and her eyes, Jack squinted at her thoughtfully, she had the eyes of her mother alright. Crystal clear grey, like the sea itself on a heavy day. She wasn't a tall girl, she took that from Tarrogyn, he'd always been on the small side of everything, Jack sighed and laughed to himself, how in blazes James Tarrogyn had managed to court and marry a woman like Sierra he would never know.  
  
"Where you at Jack?" Mr Gibbs said exasperated, Jack half turned.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've been callin' at you for damn near ten minutes and you aint blinked once," the first mate gushed swigging on his leather pouch for some much needed rum. Jack narrowed his eyes and near snatched the flask of the older man.  
  
"Thinking mate," he muttered turning his attention now to the land looming at the horizon. Gibbs stifled a laugh and Jack eyed him swaying back to get a better look at his first mate and probably best friend  
  
"Aye sir but best be start thinkin' on where we need to dock the ship rather on where your needing to dock your nether regions." Gibbs nodded over at Devon and Jack snorted.  
  
"I'd split her in half." he mumbled into the flask as he raised to his lips. Gibbs grinned snatching it back of Jack before he drained the lot.  
  
"I'm thinking' Jack,"  
  
"What with?" Mr Gibbs gave him a dubious look and pointed over to Port Royal.  
  
"I'm thinking we cant just sail into Port, Norrington's probably not forgotten bout you yet, Sail north, I'm thinking' to the cove as not to be sighted?" Jack wrinkled his nose and pried the leather flask from Gibb's unwilling fingers.  
  
"I'm not a decoration on this ship mate, I'm not here just to grace your eyes with my ungodly good looks, I can think for me self." he finished the remains in the flask, "I know where we should be heading, north that is, as not to be sighted." Mr Gibbs accepted the empty flask back giving Jack a fractious stare. Jack only flashed him a show of his gold teeth.  
  
"Well get on it then," the first mate motioned towards the wheel, "At this rate we'll be ploughin' right up Norrinton's back side if you don't get that wheel turnin'" Jack nodded settling his hand on the wheel and easing the ship to sail to the rear of the Port.  
  
"I'm sure Norry wouldn't mind a ship full of men invading his rump," he grinned at Gibbs who only shook his empty flask at the captain.  
  
"Bloody thieving gypsy, That's the last of the rum you just sucked down you bloody neck." Jack smiled smugly and licked his lips mocking the older man.  
  
"Tasted sweet as your mother did last time I saw her," Gibbs's face twisted in disgust.  
  
"My mother is dead you fool." he said stalking off towards the lower deck.  
  
"Aye, was wonderin' why she didn't put up much of a fuss when I-" he ducked quickly as Mr Gibbs flask flew over the top of his head, he peeked round the base of the wheel to check there was no other missiles firing his way.  
  
"Shame on you Jack Sparrow, shame that no women want you save the dead ones!" Gibbs snorted with laugher as he sauntered off towards the stern. Jack stood slowly chuckling. Mr Gibbs never failed to lighten his mood, he was a good man riddled with superstitions and vast knowledge's of legends and myths. It was possible that Mr Gibbs was the only person he could trust, even more than he trusted himself perhaps. He pondered this a moment thoughtfully tugging on a braid. His mind wandering back to the girl, she was trouble now and the poor lass didn't even know it, she was still sitting at the stern her hair pulled loose as she began to braid it behind her. He sighed deeply troubled by the scroll that was beautifully tattooed on her back, at this rate nobody was getting any treasure least of all him.  
  
XXXX  
  
Port Royal was exactly as he'd left it last time he'd visited, or escaped even. Fairly quiet but generally merry. He made his way to the Galleon Inn and found exactly who he was looking for.  
  
"I took the liberty of buying you a drink." Tarrogyn greeted him pushing a bottle of rum across the table. Jack slumped down and pulled off his hat throwing it carelessly over the back of an empty chair beside him.  
  
"Cheers." he muttered tipping it in the old withered captains direction and swallowing half in one go.  
  
"I'm sensing trouble son," Torrognn asked sipping his own ale and watching Jack all the while.  
  
"Aye James, trouble it is, it would seem the treasure is lost to us all." Tarrogyn sat back his eye twitching as Jack failed to enlighten him further.  
  
"Well spill it son! Did you get a look at her scroll?" Jack stared at his rum bottle feeling oddly like a traitor, the thought made him laugh out loud much to Tarrogyn's displeasure.  
  
"Aye, I got a look, it seems your wife wants no one but her daughter to get a hold of that treasure."  
  
XXXX

How do like that? let me know my faithfuls! hugs sax xxx


	5. An Accord

I do not own potc, you know the rest.  
  
Moulin Rouge Pirate, your back babe! Was missing you loads, don't worry Tarrogyn is not Jack's da. I'm really sorry there is no sequel to Change In The Wind but I had no idea what to write. PLEASE forgive me! Everybody is going to be screwing everybody over in this story cant wait to give you guys the rest!   
  
Untouchable what the hell I'm I going to do without you? Well I'll look forward to a mountain of reviews when you get back. Camping? I did that once in Perth, we were in some woods in the middle of deer hunting season. Clever or what? Anyway have a great time luv, I'll be thinking about you when your wiping your ass with leaves.

XXXX  
  
Jack stayed silent for a long while waiting as his words sunk into Tarrogyn, in the background he was well away of the bar wench watching him, eyeing him and giving him a seductive smile. Another day perhaps he would have paid more heed but for now his misery trapped him as he sunk deeper into the chair.  
  
"She's been cursed." he said finally and Tarrogyn raised his eyebrows. Jack was not in any mood really to be talking to the Captain, for starters he felt like a swine for even striking a bargain with the bastered and to sour him further his chance of getting a hold of the treasure had been foiled by the sod's wife before she passed on. Quite right though he thought swilling the rum inside the bottle, any mother would want to protect their daughter from scoundrels such as himself and the rat sitting across from him. James Tarrogyn tapped his finger nails on the table increasing Jack's irritation.  
  
"Cursed you say?" he encouraged Jack to go on.  
  
"Aye, Devon's the only person who can use that key, it would appear Sierra's dying wish was not for you to have any part in the treasure she left." he paused to lift his legs onto the table, "The trinket isn't the only key to it, Devon is one too. She need to have the scroll read from her back in order to open the door to her fortune." he glanced over James making sure he was following,  
  
"That's not that hard," James piped stroking his beard, "Either one of us can do that." Jack laughed shaking his head.  
  
"Sierra's gift to your daughter was a gift of love at her finding love,"  
  
"Stop talking in riddles son and give me it." Tarrogyn said suddenly confused at where Jack was going with the conversation. Jack only raised his eyebrows and contemplated leaving there and then. He had no use for Devon or Tarrogyn if he wasn't getting any treasure. His weariness kept him put and he sighed.  
  
"The person that reads the scroll from her back must be the same person that gives her complete happiness, love in other words," he waved his hand over the word as if it disgusted him, Tarrogyn laughed suddenly.  
  
"That's it? That's all, phaw!" he threw his hand in the air smiling wildly. A finger pointed its way towards Jack who eyed it uncomfortable.  
  
"You get right on that then." the knarled pirate bellowed still waving his finger at Jack, "Woo her and we'll have that treasure after all." Jack could only gape at Tarrogyn.  
  
"You better be kidding mate," he eyed James and cursed as he saw that he was indeed serious, "When hell freezes over, that wench had a blade to my throat not but a week ago, savvy?" Tarrogyn laughed draining his remaining ale and wiping the froth from his beard.  
  
"Ha! Never thought she had it in her." he turned more serious, "Look Jack, she doesn't need to know that you have not a care in the world for her, as long as she loves you then we can get that treasure and part our separate ways."   
  
"I'd rather not," Jack muttered finishing his own drink and lifting the empty bottle to the wench at the bar so she would bring him another. "If you knew your daughter at all you would see that not a prince in gold armour would woo her. She's made of bloody stone."  
  
"Then you'll have to be more that a prince for her then." Tarrogyn replied grinning. Jack sighed, he hated more and more at being a part of this, who in their right mind would flog their own daughter for some gold anyway, he studied James. The man was persistent he gave him that.  
  
"How much is in the cave?" he asked accepting the fresh rum bottle the wench brought and dismissing her without a look. Tarrogyn shrugged,  
  
"Sierra only said that her greatest gift was in it, she wanted Devon to have only the best in life without having to be a pirate all her life. I'm guessing that when Devon found herself a man that the treasure was to be he retirement fund. Sierra didn't want Devon being a pirate all her life and she trusted me with the amulet to give to Devon when she 'found her place in life'" he shrugged, "must be a fair amount though, her father was a wealthy man."  
  
Jack nodded his mind distracted by his own morals. He didn't think it was right going after the treasure after everything he'd learned, Devon maybe a sharp tongued little wench but it was unfair of her not to know her mother's true gift to her. It shamed him to think that he was a part of it. Suddenly as if he'd been slapped in the face reality hit him.  
  
"Bloody hell." he snapped at himself and Tarrogn looked up sharply. Jack scowled, he was becoming soft like pig shit every minute. He would end up loosing the reputation he had worked on for so long if he kept up this sort of behaviour.  
  
"Aye," he said at the other confused pirate who was looking at him as if he were mad,  
  
"Give me one maybe two weeks, I'll have her wiping my buttocks," he said standing flicking two shillings on the table for the wench at the bar, "what say you for that?" Tarrogyn grinned and thrust out his hand.  
  
"One week Jack, I'll give you that long." Jack stared at his outstretched hand with disgust.  
  
"You'll give me as long as I need mate, she's not exactly falling all over me as it is let alone actually being in love." he snorted at the disgusting thought of having to do this sort of thing, if it got out it would ruin his name.  
  
"We have an accord." James Tarrogyn shook Jack hand heavily grinning at his looming fortune.  
  
XXXX  
  
Hope everything is a bit clearer now for you now if not let me know and I'll explain all. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Party part 1

I do not not own potc.

Thanks for the reveiws guys! Sorry it took me so long.

Devon hummed quietly to herself as she polished the brass lanterns around the ship, Jack had been gone all afternoon, she'd watched him saunter off the ship first thing that morning and now she was watching as he came sauntering back. It was almost impossible to tell if the pirate was drunk, his exaturated walk and flapping hands were present all the time even now as he stepped on board singing merrily to himself.  
  
"Alright luv?" he slurred more than usual as he leaned towards her grinning, Devon was forced to pull her face away as the pungent smell of rum bathed her face, she wafted it with her hand.  
  
"You reek," she moaned turing her back to him to polish the tiny squares of glass of the lantern.  
  
"Luv, is it too much to ask of you a favour?" he swung round to the other side of the lantern to see her face.  
  
"Aye, it is." she replied stepping back and admiring the gleaming lantern, Jack waved a finger at her and swayed close to her face.  
  
"I'm believing that I hauled you sorry backside out of the brig and in turn request a favour." he laeaned back showing her his gold teeth in a dazzling smile. Devon snorted.  
  
"I could have died down there you imbicile." Jack rolled his eyes and clasped his hands in front of him pleading with her.  
  
"All I ask is you come with me to dinner tonight with the Turner's, it's a dinner dance thing," he waved his hand over his words, "To celarbrate the whelp they just deposited into their family." Devon roared with laughter as she walked away from him.  
  
"A dinner dance at a fancy manor, with you? Have you taken a gander in a mirror recently Jack my friend. Your filthy," she turned and snatched out catching one of his hands turning it face up to reveal the worked in grime and soot. Jack eyed his hand as though he'd never seen it before and pulled it in protectively towards his chest.  
  
"Working mans hands these," he stated following after her, "Come on luv, I don't fancy taking Gibbs along with me, dressing him up like a lady."  
  
"Dressing him up like a lady? You want me to dress up like a lady?" she turned again as she reached the door to the stairwell that led to the brig. Jack nodded wincing at the look on her face and she laughed again.  
  
"You have nerve Jack I'll give you that, nothing on this earth, least of all you is going to make me tuck my assets into a corset and prance along side you like a fool. Nothing."  
  
XXXX  
  
The mirror glared its reflection back at her, it wasn't lying, she did actually look quite nice. The long elegant dress flowed around her ankles as she twirled, admiring the beautiful embroidered flowers that were emelished into the front of the cream satin. Devon took a hard look at the bulging leather pouch of coins Jack had waved in her face to get her to do this, she wondered if it was worth it, true she looked nice but she felt awful. The previous owner must have been mere skin and bones to fit in it, the corsit dug mercilessly into her hips and constricted her breath to a mere pant. The shoes she dug out of the same box were far to small and were already cripling her feet but she was for a moment enjoying for the first time in her life looking like a true lady. She's rooted about for hours in the boxes that littered her cabin for this dress, it was the only one that looked like it would fit her, the rest were either too big or black as if who ever these dresses were stolen from were on their way to a funarel. She scowled at the bag of coins and return her attention back to the mirror. She left her hair to fall freely down her back and only put two butterfly clips in at the front to pull it out her face, she kohl lined her eyes and applied a little blush on her cheeks feeling complete at last. She heard someone hammer on the door impatiently.  
  
"Are you ready luv?" Jack hollered. Devon snatched a last glance in the mirror before tentatively opening the door. Jack had scrubbed up fairly well, clean shirt and clean black breaches, even took the libertly of polishing his shoes. He held up the palms of his hands grinning as he showed her they were clean as a whistle.  
  
"I'm staying no more than an hour," she stated glaring at the captain.  
  
"Oh hush you whining," he restorted grabbing her hand and marching her up onto the deck. The remaining crew on deck whistled and jeered as Devon stood uncomfortable waiting for Jack to finish giving Mr Gibbs orders for while he was away, Jack finally silenced them with a look as he nodded for them to put the small row boat over the side of the boat.  
  
"I've changed my mind," she finally snapped feeling quite off put by the stares and smirks she was receiving. Jack flashed her a irrited look.  
  
"I took a bloody bath for you to do this," he grabbed her hand again and ushered her to the side of the boat.  
  
"I feel rediculas!" she hissed back snatching her hand away and standing stubbornly away from the edge. Jack rolled his eyes and caught a hold of the rope he was going to use to lower himself into the row boat. Grapling her round the waist he lept off landing unsteadily in the tiny boat.  
  
"You look fine." he muttered planting her back on her feet and giving her a light push so she would fall back on the plank opposite him. Gathering the oars in his hands he bagan to pull at them, the boat lurched forward towards shore.  
  
"Was that a compliment I just heard eascape your lips?" she raised a smug eyebrow watching the pirate hauling on the oars.  
  
"Anything to stop your moaning, and put they bloody shoes back on." he scowled at her as she gingerly rubbed her throbbing feet. She glared at Jack, no money in the world was worth this she thought bitterly wishing now she had flung the bribe back in his face.   
  
"They're killing my bloody feet you rat!" she waved the shoes in his face, "You wear them for half an hour and we'll see if your moaning." Jack snorted and contemplated just throwing her over the side of the boat, that would make her forget about her winging for a few minutes. He grinned at the mere thought of her soaking wet and screaming blue murder as he rowed away.  
  
"And you can quit that incesent smiling or I'll be telling your Turner friends about your notions for queer folk," she laughed suddenly as Jack's grin twisted into a dark look.  
  
"Aye, and I'll be right behind you cutting your throat before you have a chance to open your filthy mouth." Devon huffed and pulled the shoes back on as the tiny row boat landed on the shore, Jack jumped out and secured the rope onto a heavy log before coming back and reaching out to her.  
  
"Give me your hand," he said taking a quick step back to avoid a threatening wave as it tried to pour the cold sea water into the top of his boot.  
  
"I can do it myself." she snapped pulling handfuls of the dress into her hand and eyeing the distance she had to jump to awaoid getting wet.   
  
"Just give me you hand!" Jack almost shouted finally at his wits end with the girl, "You'll get wet if you try and jump." he closed his eyes for a moment and counted to five, pulling his other hand away from the butt of his pistol as it threatened to snatch it right there and then and shoot her. Devon said nothing and reached out taking his hand and letting him catch her by the waist and swing her onto the shore.  
  
"No need to get narky." she muttered smoothing the creases out of the dress and pouting at his outraged face. He waved his finger in her face.  
  
"You…!" his mouth opened and closed, anger preventing his obsenities coming out, he turned on his heal, "You'll be the death on me," he managed finally stalking angrily along the shore towards the town. Devon was greatly amused as she followed him, a small grin curling her lips.  
  
The Turner's manor was much finer than what Devon had first imagined, It was painted in a fresh white and covered in climbing trelasis and delicate flowers, Jack turned to her quickly and nodded over to a gentleman heading towards the same door they were heading.  
  
"That there is Commodore Norrington, please don't speak to him and please don't tell him I'm here or that the Pearl is here. Understand?" Devon looked over Jack's shoulder at the white wigged man as he disappeared into the manor and nodded. As they made their way over Devon caught sight of a young woman standing by the door she held in her arms a tiny bundle of blankets. Her hair was piled high on her head and she wore a fine silk gown sutible for only the finest of people, her eyes wandered towards them and her face broke into a huge smile.  
  
"Jack!" she exclaimed rushing forward and throwing her free arm round the pirate, "So good to see you! Oh Will will be pleased you came, he's been moaning all week that he hasn't heard a peep from you since Grace was born." Jack flashed her his best smile and peered into the blankets.  
  
"This the whelp then?" Elizabeth poked him hard in the shoulder.  
  
"Grace." she corrected pulling the blanket from the tiny baby's face so Jack could see. Devon over came her curiosity and looked to. The baby was pink and so tiny her face may have been carved from an apple, she cooed as Elizabeth stroked her cheek. Holding the baby out Elizabeth grinned at Jack.  
  
"Oh do hold her Jack," she asked gently lowering the child into his arms.  
  
"No," he pulled back looking hugly uncomfarable and eyeing the child as though it would bite him.  
  
"Nonesence Jack, she's a little baby," the woman gushed pushing the baby further into his arms and smiling. "There. Not so bad is it." she turned and winked at Devon who grinned smugly at Jack as he stood rigid with fear at the tiny bundle. Jack watched the baby as she sucked content on a tiny finger a small grin beginning to surface on his pertrified face.  
  
"If it isn't Jack Sparrow!" a gentleman appeared from the front door rushing forward as he saw the pirate. He was young, Fair hair tied behind him in a ponytail. Jack held out the baby towards the man.  
  
"Here take your whe..Grace, I'll have me reputation in rags if anyone sees this." he cast a sharp eye around to check no one had witnessed him holding the bairn. He scowled as he caught Devon's huge grin.  
  
"Didn't think for a moment you wouldn't come Jack," the young man slapped Jack on the back and lifted the tiny child from his arms, "Come in," he motioned towards the door and Jack followed him.  
  
"Jack is very rude, I'm Elizabeth," the beautiful woman addressed Devon a smile graced her flawless cheeks.  
  
"Devon."  
  
"Come and lets get a drink!" Elizabeth took Devon gentle by the arm and into the manor. The dining area was huge, two long tables streached across one side of it draped in every kind of food Devon had ever seen. She followed Elizabeth over and copied her as she picked up a napkin and began placing the finger foods on it.  
  
"Your dress is very pretty, where did you get it?" Elizabeth brushed her fingers over the flower embelums admiring the delicate stitching. Devon offered a sleepish smile.  
  
"In a box, in my cabin," Elizabeth looked over at her smiling.  
  
"Oh, your sailing with Jack then? Are you two…?" Devon howled with laughter shaking her head.  
  
"Are you kidding? With that?" she waved a hand in Jack's direction. He stood by Will hands flailing as he told of his advensures. Elizabeth chuckled pooping a miniture pork sausage in her mouth.  
  
"Well I must admit Jack is quite peculer," she eyes remained on him as he and Will came towards them.  
  
"What you saying about me luv," he asked shoving fish cakes in his mouth. Elizabeth frowned.  
  
"that you're a strange breed of human I've ever seen." it was Jack's turn to frown.  
  
"Pirate." he said suddenly paling as he looked over Elizabeths shoulder.  
  
"Well well, Captain Jack Sparrow." Commodore Norrington stood stiff as a bored staring down his nose as the pirate. Jack grinned nervously.  
  
"Aye, I'm trusting that you'll not be ruining the lady's party by drawing you sword here." he cast a look down at the commodores hands in case they reached for his sword.   
  
"Actually I was going to ask this lady for a dance," he turned and reached a hand over to Devon, "All be it Sparrow I'm not finished with you, but it will wait untill another day." he faced Devon and smiled warmly. "I'd much rather be gazing into the eyes of a most beautiful miss." Devon couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips and she lifted her hand to take the Commodores, Jack narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I would watch her mate, she bites." he called after them as the departed for the dance floor. Devon threw a withering look over her shoulder at Jack and he returned it by pulling a face.  
  
Norrington slipped a hand round her waist and swayed gentle to the soft music, watching her threw his critical eyes.  
  
"What brings such a fine lady such as yourelf into contact with that foul creature over there." Devon shrugged trying desperately not to stand on his feet or stumble, she cursed the ill fitting shoes.  
  
"I don't usally sail with him, it's just until I get his-a ship." Norrington looked down at her surprised.  
  
"You a pirate too?" Devon lent close to the Commodore well aware of Jack's eyes burning into her back, she lifted her lips to his ear.

XXXX

This is only the first part of the party i'll post the rest tomorrow. xx  
  
"Shh, nobody needs to know," she rested her head against his shoulder and poked her toungue out at Jack as he came in to view.


	7. The Party part 2

I do not own potc.  
  
I'm sorry Moulin rouge pirate I did try and upload this yesterday after I read you review but for some reason it kept saying error! I'm sorry!  
  
More and more drink founds its way down Devon's throat, not that she minded, free booze was always welcome her way. She cursed herself for being so forward with Norrington earlier, the sod wouldn't leave her alone now.  
  
"Another wine m'lady?" he passed her another elegant glass filled with the sweetest wine she had ever tasted. Jack had busied himself elsewhere across the room, woman surrounding him, eyelashes flapping.  
  
"Look at them," she slurred, "Like flies round a shit." she snorted and caught the Commodores gaping mouth at her most unlady like behaviour. "Sorry."  
  
"I don't see why it should bother you. Would you care to another dance?" his arm slid round her waist again and Devon sighed to herself, oh curse this man, was he so desperate that he had to try and court a pirate wench like herself. Jack grinned at her from where he sat, a bottle of rum finding its way to his lips. He was obviously enjoying her misery, served her right, she asked for this, the thought made her sigh again out loud.  
  
"Something wrong dear?" Commodore Norrington hooked a finger under her chin and tipped her head back gazing like a love sick puppy into her eyes. Please no Devon was screaming in her head as he lent down to make an attempt to kiss her.  
  
"I would be honoured Commodore if I could be having this dance for myself." Jack butted in taking Devon's hand and pulling her away.  
  
"Sparrow if you don't unhand that woman I'll be marching you down to the gallows myself." he fumed clenching his fists at his chance that had been cruelly snatched away. Jack only grinned slipping his arm round Devon's waist and resting his cheek on the top of her head.  
  
"I don't think that my lady here would appreciate you slobbering all over her face mate," his eyes smouldered at the Commodore as he dragged his mouth down the side of Devon's cheek and to her ear. The commodore's mouth twisted in disgust as he stormed away leaving Jack still gently swaying her on the dance floor.  
  
"Is he gone." she asked finally risking a peek over Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Good." she wrenched away glaring at Jack with the venom of a thousand snakes. "Don't you ever, EVER pull something like that again." she hissed wiping a hand over her cheek as if he'd poisoned her. Jack rolled his eyes and caught her by the elbow, marching her over to the corner of the room.  
  
"Next time I'll leave you to it then? You and bloody Norry." he spat, Devon shifted on her feet and stared at the floor. "Tell you what," he looked over the top of her head as the Commodore appeared at the far away door. "Norrington!" his voice carried over the music and the man looked up. "She's all your mate, Doubt very much you'll be able to handle her though, being an eunuch and all," Norrington drew his sword and Jack darted off grinning like a fool. Devon put a hand to her forehead and gritted her teeth before turning and following the pirate as he legged it down the corridor. Elizabeth stood at the far end watching with some amusement as he careered towards her followed by Devon and finally Norrington. Grabbing her hand as he passed her he bounced a kiss off it.  
  
"Elizabeth luv, nice to see you again, tell Will I…" his voice trailed off as he ran out of ear shot out of the door and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Devon sighed and stopped running, it was impossible in the corset she wore, She glanced back at the manor and seen Elizabeth wagging her finger at the Commodore, she saw him shake his head and replace the sword back in its sheath. Sighing deeply she made her way through the empty streets and onto the dark shore praying that Jack had had the decency to swim to the Pearl and leave her the row boat. Bending low she pulled off the shoes and let her throbbing feet sink into the cool sand. She moaned with pleasure as it trickled between her toes. A shadow shifted to her left but she didn't even give it a glance.  
  
"He's not following you fool." she said walking past Jack, she heard him laugh and follow behind her.  
  
"You chose me over him, I'm flattered luv," he chuckled falling into step beside her. Devon gave him a side long glance but stayed silent. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her round to face him.  
  
"I can see why the Commodore was so infatuated with you tonight." his voice was soft but something about it aroused Devon's suspicions, she met his eyes. "I rather liked it when I got that dance," Devon's lips wrinkled as she pondered what he was playing at.  
  
"Get a grip," she said finally turning away, "Just cause you didn't get some bitty wench tonight doesn't mean you can come sliming over me." Jack looked upwards and sighed.  
  
"I tried." he muttered under his breath as he followed the hot headed girl to the row boat. His eyes wandered over her back as she walked a head of him. It would have been rather nice if he'd got a wench tonight, even her. Kill two birds with one stone. A smile crept across his face, Get the treasure and get his own needs serviced, he couldn't ask for more. He watched her clamber in the boat uncaring when the hem of her dress got soaked, he was going to need to work for it thought.   
  
Devon turned impatiently towards Jack as she waited for him to get in the boat, he was just standing, head tipped back watching her with a crooked smile, his hand twisted as she called his name sharply. He grunted out of whatever it was he was thinking about and jumped on board.  
  
"Pretty little thing, wasn't she?" Devon said after a long thoughtful silence. Jack eyed her wearily.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Elizabeth is very nice, and Will both of them." she gazed out into the dark waters watching the ripple of the moon's light as it bounced off the water.  
  
"Aye." her eyes fell to her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you Jack."  
  
"Sorry? For which time exactly?" he stopped rowing and put the oars down so he could clasp his hand in front of him and watch her. Devon shrugged uncomfortably.  
  
"All of them?" Jack stared at her for a long moment his cheek twitched nervously.  
  
"So it's just me and you on a boat luv," he narrowed his eyes on her and lent forward, "Would you object if I kissed you." It was a long shot but if it paid off it would save Jack a lot of embarrassment of trying to woo her the old fashioned way. Devon's mouth fell open and she stared at him. Jack felt a pang of guilt as he reached out to take a hold of the back of her head. He cursed himself when he felt the bitter feeling of being a traitor rise up inside his belly.  
  
"This is stupid," he said more to himself than Devon, pulling his hand away he glanced at her face, "I have to tell you something." Devon still shocked lifted an eyebrow. Jack sighed and his mind wandered over the thoughts of the treasure. He could get any wench he wanted yet he felt so rotten for using her, if he did managed to woo her and get a hold of that treasure he couldn't imagine the pain that she would most likely feel when she found out her father had put him up to it. Jack pondered a moment longer, he was too greedy to give up the treasure he knew that but he knew also he was fairly honest as far as a pirate could be, and being a traitor wasn't what he did. He raised his eyes to look at Devon who was still staring at him, lines of worry etched in her face. She'd get over it, he finally decided reaching forward and sliding a finger under her chin.  
  
"Nothing luv," he offered her a half cocked smile and she frowned.   
  
"You worry me Jack." she sighed reaching up and taking his hand from her face. She felt desperately uncomfortable, it had been a long time since she'd had the pleasurable company of a man and what worried her was with all the alcohol she consumed and her lack of a good fumble in recent months even Jack was beginning to look attractive to her. Jack grinned perhaps sensing her guard crumbling, he picked up the oar once more and hauling it back, the ship finally bumped into the Pearl.  
  
Reaching up he grasped onto the rope and pulled himself up before reaching down and pulling Devon up beside him. The deck was doused in thick shadows as the moon slipped away behind a cloud and she shivered as a cold wind suddenly nipped her bare arms.  
  
"Cold luv?" Jack didn't look up from where he tied the boat onto the Pearl and he missed Devon when she nodded.  
  
"I need to get out of this damn corset I cant breath." she turned to head towards the stairwell but Jack grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
  
"I'll help you with that." he offered a roguish smile playing on his lips.  
  
"It's okay I can manage." she replied rather weakly, she felt his arms encircle her in a tight embrace and his face come so close to hers that his breath tickled her cheeks.  
  
"Jack.." she mumbled the beginning of a protest when he kissed her. Devon's anger surged inside her at his blatant disrespect for her objection yet she couldn't pull her self away. He kissed her roughly, the way she'd always imagined he would kiss, that shocked her further, the fact that she's previously thought about such a thing. She slipped her arms round his waist and began to relax when he pulled away, she glanced up to try and search his face for an answer to abrupt change of mind but he wouldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"Jack?" He still avoided her eyes as he turned,  
  
"Sorry luv, I shouldn't of played you like that."   
  
"You weren't playing me. I wouldn't have said no if I didn't want you too." she grabbed his shirt sleeve and he faced her,  
  
"It's not what you want Devon." he wagged a finger at her pleading.  
  
"How the hell are you meant to know what I want and what I don't want?" she snapped stepping towards him and snatching his waving hand. Jack winced at the position he put himself in.  
  
"And do you want this?" he looked at her a smug grin forming on his mouth. Devon scowled.  
  
"Do you want me?" she asked stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to answer his question. Jack laughed.  
  
"Aye luv, I do," he muttered finally giving in to her. The treasure meant more to him that any wench, why deny himself pleasure while he's at it. A chuckle escaped from his mouth as he took her hand in his and led her to his cabin. 


	8. Sailing On

I do not own potc!!!

Your hard to please Moulin Rouge Pirate but ive got a surprise for you ! You can find out at the end of the chapter.

I want to take a minute to respect Untouchable 1400 who is currently wiping her butt with leaves and probably getting eaten alive with flies as she is away camping.

Devon's eyes flickered open as the first rays of sunlight glinted through the window. Jack's side of the bed was empty, he wasn't long gone it was still warm. She smiled as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of his trousers, she only had that dress in his cabin and nothing would make her put it on again. She rooted about in a drawer until she found a small shirt and put that on. Jack had showed her a new meaning to the word pleasure and Devon smiled again. It had been so long since she had felt this content and happy after bedding a man, he had been so raw and desperate for her, she could still remember his eyes smouldering in the darkness as he'd watched her as pleasure raked through her body. A blush crept on her cheeks now at the prospect of going out on deck. Opening the door she could hear him singing merrily from the helm. He caught sight of her as she emerged a threw her a dazzling smile.  
  
"You're up early luv," he commented winking down at her. Devon lifted her hand to shield the sun from his eyes and smiled back at him.  
  
"Had to borrow some of your clothes." she said climbing the stairs to stand beside him. Port Royal was already far in the distance now as the ship careered forward, spray settling on her cheeks.  
  
"Looks better on you," he eyed the baggy trousers and shirt before catching her eye and grinning.  
  
"Where are we heading now captain?" Jack turned his gaze to the vast open sea that stretched before him, his grin replaced with a wistful smile.  
  
"Port Farrle for some supplies then on to get the map luv, and then," he flashed her a wide smile, "on to The Sierra Isle," Devon nodded,  
  
"What about my father?"  
  
"I think we've lost him, while we were docked in Port Royal," his hand reached out and tucked a stray hair from her eyes. Devon nodded thoughtfully,   
  
"The treasure awaits us then." Devon missed the solemn smile that Jack pursed his lips with as she watched the horizon spread before her.  
  
"Aye." was all he mumbled.  
  
XXXX  
  
Port Farrle was a very small village that clung desperately to the side of what looked like a huge rock plonked in the middle of the sea, the Pearl glided into the tiny dock looking very out of place amongst the small fishing vessels, Devon almost wondered how she was going to fit in the narrow piers. Jack hadn't looked at all fazed and with an expert hand encouraged his beloved ship into place.  
  
"Couldn't have done it better myself!" she called up to him and he smiled wickedly at her,   
  
"I'm thinking that you wouldn't even have tried luv, you'd still be floating somewhere over there," he pointed out towards the sea, "and you'd be rowing yourself in." Devon's eyes wandered over him as he secured the ship, the familiar feeling of warmth going inside her. It had been a mere week since he bedded her yet of fondness for him grew by the day. Jack ambled towards her barking orders at the crew about supplies and what not.  
  
"Drink?" he asked and Devon nodded following him off the ship and towards a small tavern.   
  
"This port is all but forgotten about by most people," he informed draping an arm over her shoulders, "the docks aren't big enough for the merchant vessels and such, so its been left quite at peace, mostly Spanish but you do get the occasional English fool." he pushed threw the door and guided her into the tiny tavern.  
  
"Ahh Captain Sparrow!" the bar wench cried her voice thick with Spanish accent, "Darien! Jack is here." a man appeared from the cellar and grinned wildly.  
  
"It has been long time!" Darien slung a dirty dish cloth over his shoulder and reached instinctively for the rum.  
  
"You bring lady to meet us," the woman gushed reaching over to pat Devon hand. Jack grinned at the pair.  
  
"Aye," he accepted his rum and the woman waved away his attempt to pay.  
  
"No sense Jack! For you and the lady. What is bringing you out here huh?" she pulled up a stool opposite Jack and rested her large chin on her equally large hand.  
  
"What else Maria luv?" he replied lifting the tankard to his grinning lips. She threw her hands in the air laughing wildly.  
  
"Of course Jack. Treasure!" she slid off the stool, "Hungry? I make best pasta in whole of Spain. I have some up stair, I will fetch for you." and off she ambled towards the stairs. Jack turned and smiled at Devon.  
  
"Good folk these two." he commented reaching out to brush grime off her cheek. His eyes locked on hers and the grin faded from his lips. She was ridged with shock when he kissed her, tenderly unlike the last time. She couldn't help but kiss him back.  
  
"Oi Oi Oi, I have room upstairs if you rather be doing that than eating my pasta." Maria bustled past them brandishing two steaming plates of food. She set them down on a table and pulled out a chair waving franticly for them to come and sit down.  
  
Devon finished hers long before Jack had gotton half way threw his, he seemed preoccupied and played with the food. She stood and bounced a kiss off his forehead.  
  
"I wont be long, I'm going to go into the market to get some soaps and lady things." Jack nodded and dug a hand into his pocket to pull out some coins.  
  
"Alright luv, just head back to the ship though, I aim to be sailing out of here soon."  
  
Devon headed along the market picking at some items, smelling at others, She finally entered a musty gypsy shop, the wonderful smell had a attracted her to it, fresh flowers, oils, soaps, candles, all clustered into the tiny space. Devon picked up some soaps breathing deep the aromas. A dark featured woman appeared from the store cupboard door.  
  
"You like?" she asked, Devon nodded and passed her the coins Jack had given her. The woman wrapped the soaps in wax paper with careful fingers.  
  
"I wonder if you could do me a favour?" Devon asked surprising herself. The woman looked up eyes narrowed.  
  
"No favour without," she held out her palm waggling her fingers, Devon nodded and placed two more coins in the woman's hand.  
  
"Can you translate some thing for me?"  
  
"Okay what?" Devon unbuttoned her shirt and turned her back to the gypsy revealing the scripted words on her back. She felt the woman's fingers brush over her skin as she read the script in her native tongue. Her fingers moved back up to the beginning as she translated.  
  
"For you my Daughter I leave a gift, when these words are read by a person who brings love in dark places to your heart. I leave you my gift on my Isle. Your mother Sierra Tarrogyn.,"  
  
Devon whipped round, twisting to try and see the script.  
  
"My mother, her name? What did you say it was?" the Spanish woman glanced up.  
  
"Sierra," Devon's breath caught in her throat as realisation sunk in. Her hurt was some how masked by an anger so acute she'd never experienced it before in her whole life. The gypsy put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It does not please you?" she asked softly, "This gift?" Devon scowled as she tugged at the shirt buttons.  
  
"It pleases me." she muttered snatching the parcel of soaps. "Thank you."   
  
Devon stomped down the narrow streets to the dock anger and painful realisation that she had been used screamed through her veins. She understood now Jack's strange reaction to the script when he had read it and it enraged her that he had tried to make her have feelings for him so he could get the treasure. HER treasure. Her heels clapped loudly as she strode across the deck and into Jack's cabin. Nothing. He wasn't there. Taking a few deep breaths she made her way back on deck her eyes scanning for the traitorous bastered among the crew as they prepared the ship. Her heart ached with pain but she for now didn't notice it as the fierce rage engulfed her.  
  
"Looking for me luv?" Jack drawled from the helm, a devilish smile played on his lips. Devon said nothing as she stormed up the stairs and brought her hand straight across his cheek with a lout 'slap'.  
  
"Aye I was looking for you you bastered." she could feel her eyes blazing at him as shock dawned across his face,  
  
"I'm not sure I des-"  
  
"Aye you did! And this too." she raised her hand again to smack him but he caught her by the wrist, she tried with the other hand and he caught that too, a sly smile curled his mouth.  
  
"What is going on with you?" he didn't take his eyes off her. Devon was close to exploding, she tried vigorously to get a free hand to hit him with but his grip was like iron.  
  
"I cant believe you!" she growled, having no arms to slap him with she called her knee to attention and brought it with all the force she could muster into his groin. Jack breathed out sharply and his hands let go of her wrists, he staggered back and bent over a quiet moan leaving his throat.  
  
"If you think there is any way you are getting a hold of MY treasure you can think again. You almost had me Jack. Almost." she turned of her heel and stormed away.  
  
"Jack?" Mr Gibbs appeared wincing at his Captains obvious discomfort. Jack grunted making a feeble attempt to stand.  
  
"I think you must have done some thing pretty bad to deserve that," the older man laughed and handed Jack his leather flask, Jack however was in far to much pain to take the flask, he daren't take his hands off the hot throbbing pain in his belly in fear of his balls dropping off there and then.  
  
"She knows." he said wincing as he attempted to stand. Mr Gibbs laughed slapping him on the back.  
  
"In that case your lucky your still living."  
  
XXXX  
  
Devon sat hunched in the galley over a tankard of ale, she was humiliated and seething with anger. She could hear now footsteps behind her and she prayed that it wasn't Jack, for his own safety.  
  
"I expect you'll be wanting an explanation?" Jack chirped, she cursed him out loud and refused to look over at him as he sat his rum bottle down on the rutted table.  
  
"I want nothing from you." she spat standing to leave. Jack rolled his eyes and pushed her back down onto the stool.  
  
"You'll listen." he ordered setting himself down and slinging his feet onto the table. "I'm only fulfilling my side of the bargain."  
  
"What bargain?" Devon couldn't help but glare at him. Jack sighed.  
  
"Your father is in on this aswell, I'm just giving him a helping hand so's I can get me filthy hands on the treasure too."  
  
"MY treasure you imbecile, that treasure is mine and you know it." she took a swig from her ale, "what part is my father playing in this?"  
  
"Shall I start at the beginning?"  
  
"If it pleases you , asshole."  
  
"Your father came to me a long time ago, asking for the map to your mothers Isle, he offered me money but of course I declined. He knew that the amulet was a key and that the scroll on your back was something to do with the treasure awell," he cocked an eyebrow at Devon, "Following luv?" Devon replied with a venomous scowl. "Okay. Anyway he strikes a bargain with myself, he'll give me everything I need to get the treasure and in return we split it. All he needs to do is follow us there." he swallowed a mouthful of rum.  
  
"It wont work now," Devon's lips curled into a smug smile, "I don't even like you let alone have any feelings for you. The treasure will never open to us." Jack raised an eyebrow and pondered a moment.  
  
"Going to try any way luv, you never know." he winked at her.  
  
"You rat." she snapped, "you disgust me, that is my treasure and like hell I'm going to let you lay a single filthy finger on it," she stood and pointed a finger down at him, "You wait and see Jack, you'll get what's coming to you."

XXXX

I promised you a surprise my faithful reader. I've already started the sequel to this story as it is drawing to a close very shortly, 2 chapters away in fact. I hope this cheers you up from my awful betrayal of not updating the last chapter sooner. hugs XXX


	9. The Sierra Isle

I dont own potc

Thanks for the review Moulin Rouge Pirate, do you have any idea how to change it so annonymas people can review too? I hope you like this, only one more chappie to go after it!

Devon had kept a wide berth between her and Jack over the two weeks she remained in the ship. They had sailed on towards an island that Jack had claimed was his own to fetch the map before ploughing on towards Sierra. There was no point in doing this Devon was sure however she plotted and sceamed and tossed plans about so she was prepared, if in the small chance it did work, she would keep her word to Jack, he would get nothing by the end of this. Her eyes scanned the darkening horizon and she caught sight at last of her Isle, nothing more than a protruding rock in the middle of the sea.   
  
"Land ho!" Mr Gibbs hollered startling Devon from her thoughts, she heard Jack barking orders to have the ship secured, unwillingly she caught his eye and he flashed her a devilish smile. Devon didn't give him the satisfaction of a reaction and instead turned her back to gaze out towards the Isle.  
  
"Not much to look at eh?"   
  
Jack had sidled up beside her his eyes fixed on the small isle.  
  
"Get away from me you fool," Devon took a full step away from him irritated by his mere presence.  
  
"C'mon luv, you'll need to pretend you like me for tomorrow, otherwise your old man will have both our throats cut." Devon snorted.  
  
"Just yours Jack, he needs me alive to get that treasure."  
  
"Right you are luv, so it'll be myself that cuts your throat if you don't play along," he threw her a half cocked smile.  
  
"It wont work." folding her arms across her chest Devon levelled his look. "I hate you, you traitorous bastered." Jack laughed and lowered his eyes.  
  
"It only takes a little feeling to open that door." he murmured casting her a sidelong glance. Devon lent close to him, her lips peeled back in a sneer.  
  
"Well it wont be from me."  
  
XXXX  
  
When Devon surfaced the following morning the Pearl had already anchored close to the Isle, she noticed with disgust that the Echo was to. Jack ambled up beside her grinning like a cat.  
  
"Ready luv?"   
  
"Where are the crew?" she looked around the deserted deck.  
  
"In the galley drinking their merry hearts out while we do the dirty work." he grinned again and held up the amulet. Devon glanced over at the Echo, it was a startling contrast to the Pearl. Made of the palest wood and drenched in brass fittings it could pass as a ghost ship in heavy fog. Jack followed her gaze.  
  
"She's a beautiful ship," he commented, "It's a shame she's wasted on your father." he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "C'mon luv, lets go."  
  
Devon chewed on her lip, she was going to have to make sure the crew of the Pearl were well out of the way if her plan was going to work.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute Jack, I need to go and empty my bladder before I go anywhere." she left Jack and went in search of Mr Gibbs.  
  
Jack hummed merrily as he rowed them over to the sharp rocks of Sierra, heading for the mouth of a cave. It was a tall Isle, the jagged volcanic rock stretching high in the air, not a pretty isle either Devon noticed. No plants, no trees not even a sea bird perched upon the rock. She sighed as she climbed out the boat catching sight of Jack's morbid expression, a miserable pair they were. Jack led her into the cave clutching her hand as if in fear she would run away, the thought had crossed her mind as her confidence began to crumble. The heavy iron door loomed in front of them, Jack made no hesitation to slot the amulet into the appropriate mark on the door, he turned to her.  
  
"Turn round and lets have that scroll," Devon obediently did as he asked preparing the smug smile on her face when the door didn't open. She could feel her back tingling as Jack read the Spanish script, she shifted feeling greatly uncomfortable. He finished and Devon turned the smug grin plastered on her face.  
  
"I told you, you swine." she snickered. Her words were lost however as the unmistakable sounds of clanking filled the tiny cave. Jack's mouth broke into a grin as the door swung open. Devon stared at it for a long moment.  
  
"How the hell did it open, I don't have any feelings for you." she looked at Jack who rubbed his hand together with the anticipation of getting them on the treasure. Forgetting herself Devon leapt into the chamber her eyes greedily seeking for mounds of gold and jewels. Nothing. The chamber empty save one single small chest on the floor in the far away corner. She went towards it as Jack hung back still shocked to the core that the cave was empty. Gently lifting the lit Devon peered into the chest, precious stones and jewels filled the tiny chest and at the top a parchment sealed with wax. Devon pulled it open  
  
My daughter, if you are reading this then you have found your place in life with a man that you share great feeling for, Devon glanced at Jack in disgust,   
  
"Hardily mother, sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Are you disappointed that there is not a huge amount of treasure? I don't think you will be because you will have learned that love is more dear than any treasure. These jewels are yours, it all I have to give you, all my love.  
  
Devon sat back on her heels regarding the jewels in the chest, they were worth a small fortunes themselves, she wasn't disappointed at all.  
  
"Well?" Jack jarred her back to reality, "where is the rest?" Devon's laugher was cut short by the gravel voice of her father.  
  
"Well well, started without me I see." he strolled towards Devon, eyes gleaming at the chest she had tucked under her arm. Jack winced.  
  
"That's all there is James." Jack waved a hand towards the chest, he was angry. Tarrogyn wrenched the chest from Devon's arms and grinned.  
  
"We had a deal." she said firmly glaring at her father, Jack's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Aye so did we mate." Tarrogyn's laughter echoed around the cave and he began to head towards the door.  
  
"Father, our deal," Devon persisted, "You said if I got you the Pearl and the bearings you'll give me the Echo." Jack rushed forward eyes blazing.  
  
"To hell with that, My Pearl isn't going to anybody save me." he said coldly. Devon and Tarrogyn's eyes locked and both at the same second reached for their pistols aiming at Jack. Neither broke their stare. Jack sighed as he stared down the barrels of the two pistol.  
  
"This isn't fair you know," he mumbled stepping back and nervously twisting his fingers.  
  
"The Pearl you say?" Tarrogyn stroked his beard.  
  
"Aye, it's just off shore with not a crew member on board." she waited breath baited as her father thought. He smiled.  
  
"Devon, you never fail to impress me. The Echo is yours." he uncocked his pistol and tucked it back into his belt. Delving his hand into the chest he pulled a handful of jewels from it and passed them to Devon. He turned and handed another handful to Jack.   
  
"All square." he grinned and turned to his daughter. "I'll leave you five men so you can get your sorry ass out of here, and next time we meet I'll be having them back." with a bow he left his cackle echoing down the cave as he strode away.  
  
With Tarrogyn gone Jack poked his finger down the barrel of Devon's gun.  
  
"I don't think this is necessary luv," Devon only grinned.  
  
"You fool. Did you think I was going to let you walk all over me. I've got all I need now." she pulled the pistol away from Jacks finger and let it rest by her side. "My ship."   
  
"At the expense of MY ship." Jack snapped back, "And where the hell is my crew?" he stared around the cave as if expecting them to be there. A soft snicker escaped from Devon as she headed towards the iron door.  
  
"You almost had me Jack, believing that you might have liked me," she stopped in the door way and turned raising her pistol at him.  
  
"You are NOT leaving me on this bloody rock." he said suddenly realising she was about to leave without him. She howled with laughter and cocked the pistol.  
  
"I have never been so angry and humiliated before in my life until you showed up. Using me like an ass." she snorted, "It's about time someone used you. Shame though," a frown creased her forehead and Jack tried to side step out of the pistols aim, "You were quite something in bed." she turned the pistol to follow him and he grinned at her comment. Devon wrinkled her nose, "But I've had better." She pulled the trigger.


	10. The End

I do not own potc.  
  
Last chappie folks!  
  
Jack's eyes were wide and he stared down at his chest. Devon howled with laughter as he padded himself over to make sure she hadn't really shot him.  
  
"Nothing in the bloody gun," she said waving it at his face and laughing again.  
  
"I'm really glad you find that funny," he snapped snatching the pistol out of her hand and throwing it on the ground. Devon gave him a smug look and picked it up again.  
  
"Lighten up you dour bastered." she said turning and walking out of the chamber and through the cave. Jack followed her his face set with thunder.  
  
"Lighten up you say?" he growled, "You sent me ship off with Tarrogyn, you shoot me and you lose my crew!" he looked up to the heavens, "My crew, where the hell are they!" Getting to the end of the cave they were dowsed in sunlight, Devon squinted over at the Pearl as she sailed towards the horizon.  
  
"You crew Jack," she glanced over at his raging face. "Are on the Pearl." he looked at her question.  
  
"You said there was-"  
  
"I know what I said Jack!" Devon snapped, "Do you honestly think I'm going to let my father sail away with my treasure!?" she waved the pistol frantically in the direction of his ship. "The only way to get my father off that ship," she thrust her hands at the Echo, "Is to get him on that ship." she waved her hands at the Pearl. Jacks grin crawled across his face.  
  
"Ahh, I see luv,"  
  
"Your crew are hiding in the brig, my father hasn't a large crew to begin with and with five less still on the Echo your men will have them locked up in no time." she climbed into the boat and hardly waited for Jack to do the same before she rowed off. Grumbling he cast a look at his ship as she grew smaller in the distance.  
  
"Are you sure they are on there?" he asked squinting at her, Devon rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aye." Drawing close to the Echo Devon heaved herself up a rope and landed on deck .  
  
"Devon!" her closest friend when she had been part of the crew on the Echo slapped her back, "Was wondering what had happened to my favourite lass." Devon hugged the man briefly before turning her attention to the Pearl  
  
"Gerry, lock Cocker and Frank in the brig, they're not going to stand for what's going on over there." Gerry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Does that make me first mate if I do?" Devon grinned and nodded. Jack approached her as Gerry left,  
  
"What you doing that for?" he frowned following her gaze out to the Pearl.   
  
"Cocker and Frank are my fathers chums, they'll back stab me given have a chance, the other two there." she nodded at the two sorry looking pirates, "They'll just do whatever, as long as they have a bed and some food and a share of any treasure they'll do as asked." she turned and narrowed her eyes at Jack.  
  
"Your lucky Jack, the thought did cross my mind to leave you on the Isle." the pirate grinned at her putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You cant get rid of me like that, ask Barbossa, it just doesn't work for me."  
  
"Full sails lads," she hollered still looking at Jack, "You knew that door would open all along didn't you?" her eyes narrowed and she felt the Echo lurch forward. Jack grinned.  
  
"Aye luv, I did."  
  
"It didn't open cos of me." she held him in her grilling stare and he frowned. "Perhaps it opened cos of you?" Jack shrugged a small smile playing his lips,  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
The Pearl had stopped now and Devon could make out Jack's crew jeering and waving from the deck. Jack flashed her a huge smile as the Echo sidled up beside her.  
  
"She's all yours Jack." Devon waved a hand over the huge dark ship and turned to motion Mr Gibbs to throw over her chest. He nodded and tied it to a rope swinging it over to the Echo. Gerry caught it and set it down.  
  
"I'm sure we'll meet again," he grinned swaying back on his feet, "I've taken quite a fancy to that little box over there," Devon scowled,  
  
"If you even think about pilfering my ship I'll have the chances of you bearing children reduced to zero." she glared at him as he caught a hold of a rope ready to swing across.  
  
"You're a challenge Captain Tarrogyne, I'll give you that."  
  
"And you're a pain in the ass." she couldn't help but smile. Jack tugged on the rope to make sure it was capable of holding his weight. Satisfied he turned back to her smiling wickedly.  
  
"And I'll be stealing a kiss off you before I go." Devon was surprised when she didn't push him away, and more surprised when she found herself enjoying the warmth of his mouth against hers. He pulled away grinning like a fool.  
  
"Until next time luv," Devon scowled at his back as he swung off and onto his own ship, almost as soon as his feet touched the deck the Pearl lurched forward. She sighed.  
  
"Come on you three," she said to her three trustworthy crew members, "Lets go and get some more men aboard this ship. Tortuga!" They jeered at the prospect of the Port and a smile settled on her lips as the Echo picked up speed in the wake of the Pearl. She could see Jack at the helm his back to her as the distance between the two ships grew, as if sensing her eyes he turned lifting his hat in a mock statute.  
  
"Fool." she breathed a grin plastering itself on her lips.  
  
Sequel anyone?   
  
A huge thanks to my reviewers, you keep me going girls and as a reward I'll post you the first chapter of the new story out in a little while. I.e. nowish, once I finished posting this one out. Its called AN EHCO IN THE WIND. I've spent a little more time on it so I'm hoping it's a bit better than this one and more romance I promise! Thanks. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
